rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Lin
Lin is the priestess and main goal of The Last Ember quest. Saito's mission was to act as Lin's guardian and transport her to a safe location, known only by the members of her clan. Of course over the course of time it took for them to get to the other village, Lin wasn't fond of Saito in the slightest. The two fell out quite aften and almost always had disagreements with each others ideals. However over time, Lin began to trust Saito more and more. They faced many trials together and grew to have a strong bond with each other, in spite of the fact that she was an AI. She also returns on Floor 67 to complete the full quest that was given to the player who revcieved it in the first place. She is known to be one of the most advanced AI's in Sword Art Online, having feelings, emotions, and reactions to different scenarios that come forth. Appearance At the first part of the quest, Lin appears as a 11 year old girl about 5 feet in height and 98 pounds in weight. She has supple fair skin and chestnut almost copper eyes which are quite big and give off the innocent princess type of expression. Her hair is dark brown in color and comes down to her neck, parted at the left side to come down and drape over her forehead. She is then dressed in traditional japanese attire, a white kimono that is stopped at the knees and is followed by a light pink underdress that follows to the footwear of te Japanese back in the Edo time period. The second part of the quest, Lin has grown into a 15 year old female. Her hair has become shoulder length and lightened a bit to where it could be seen as a dark green in a certain light. She doesn't wear the kimono anymore, but is still seen in the same colors. she now wears a sort of sleeved poncho that covers over her pink skirt. she then has black shorts that are followed up by kneelength wraps and the same footwear as before. Her eyes are keener and slightly more slanted than before, showing growth. The last part of the quest, which is placed on Floor 67, Lin has progressed into a 17 years of age. Her hair is still the same color as her 14 yeard old self is now draped down to her mid-back. She has a white bow tha holds it in a pony tail just at the start of her neck. She is then dressed in what is seemed to be a mixture of er two previous outfits, The kimono she has is still colored in white and pink, however it only comes down to her knees and she also has a blue sort of cloak that goes over her shoulders and leads down into two sparate knots. It is also held by the waist with a yellow bow that is tied at the front. She then finshes the outfit with her signature footwear. Her eyes are kinder but certainly not as innocent as her first appearance. Background Abilities Gallery Category:Character Category:Female Category:NPC Category:Universe and Terminology